A Night of Studying
by FaLyn9
Summary: Set on Episode 18: KILLER MUSIC...Ulrich has some trouble studying due to Odd's stupid singing. He goes to Jeremie's room for some peace and quiet, but studying is on no one's mind tonight. (JeremieXUlrich)


Ulric tried to concentrate on his physic homework…but even the silence in Jeremy's room, it still didn't help. Ulric sighed as he dropped his pencil on the book and ran his fingers against his brunette hair.

"Need some help?" Jeremy asked, looking over his shoulder from his computer.

"Yeah, this chapter is annoying the crap out of me. And I'm surely going to fail tomorrows test at this rate." Ulrich sighed.

Jeremy stood up and sat next to Ulrich on the bed. "Let me try and help you." Jeremy leaned over and looked at the textbook Ulrich held. But as Jeremy leaned over, he noticed a new smell on Ulrich's shoulder. It was a strong scent that he never noticed before. He smelled it in a bit deeper.

"Is something wrong Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. "You're acting kinda weird."

"Uh sorry, sorry, just got a bit distracted." Jeremy shook his head and tried to concentrate on Ulrich's tutoring. But no matter how much he resisted, it was driving him crazy. The smell kept going into his nostrils. He tried to near his nose near his shirt as possible but Ulrich noticed and closed the book.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Jeremy?"

Jeremy blushed but tried to hide it. "N-No, nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Because you're starting to annoy me more than Odd now." Ulrich said with a glare but looked to the side.

There was a moment of silence between them. Jeremy just had to ask. "Um…Ulrich...did you get a new soap?"

Ulrich looked at him with a weird look, as if he didn't understand. "Um…a new soap?"

"Yea-Yeah…a new soap…" Jeremy felt really embarrassed for asking him that. It made him feel weird.

"Um…" Ulrich looked at his shirt and smelled it. "I just got this new cologne that just came out in stores. Why? Does it smell bad?"

"N-No, it doesn't smell bad….it smells really…nice…"Jeremy felt his cheeks feel hotter and hotter by the minute.

Ulrich saw it and chuckled; "Jeremy, its okay to tell me if I smell good. It's not like you like me like that."

"I-I-I know, it just makes me feel a bit…weird." Jeremy's eyes wandered.

"Weird?" Ulrich laughed. "You're so cute Jeremy! You just make me crack up!"

"Cute? Who are you calling cute?!"

"You! I mean you're always so nervous around anybody or anything. It's hilarious, I mean I just can't wait for Alieta to come out. Then how are you going to reac"-

Jeremy just landed a kiss on Ulrich. The textbook dropped from Ulrich's lap as he was shocked at what Jeremy did. They both just lost their first kiss…and with another guy to make it worse. Ulrich didn't know what to say or do….It was….Jeremy! The blond boy gently retreated and Ulrich just widen his eyes. He was so speechless.

"You were saying about being nervous and cute?" Jeremy smirked.

Ulrich didn't say anything, he just looked at him….oh god what was he going to tell Yumi? Jeremy smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Ulrich just closed his eyes and let him do what he wanted. The force was strong on his shoulders as he fell back and Jeremy straddled on top of him. Ulrich wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck while Jeremy was fiddling with Ulrich's shirt. Ulrich suddenly stopped and took deep breaths.

"Is something wrong Ulrich?" Jeremy looked at him innocently.

"Something wrong? This is wrong! I-I mean, what are we supposed to tell Alieta or-or-or Yumi? What will they say if they find out?" Ulrich blushed.

Jeremy thought in his computer-tech brain and had a solution. "Well what they don't know won't hurt them. We can just do a one night stand and pretend it's all just a bad horrible nightmare." Ulrich looked to the side, he wasn't so sure. "Okay what about this? Pretend I'm Yumi and I'll pretend you're Alieta. That way you're all prepared when you see Yumi tomorrow, and as will I with Alieta. Deal?"

Ulrich was never able to talk to Yumi. Though he liked her since he first met her, he was so scared to tell her how he felt about her. Maybe Jeremy could help him…someway somehow…it could be like practice. Jeremie smirked and leaned in to kiss Ulrich again, knowing that he would agree. Ulrich did what Jeremie said and tried hard to pretend it was Yumi, though it was kind of hard to since Yumi was taller than him and he was taller than Jeremie. He soon started to get hungry and flipped over Jeremie so he would be on top. Jeremie took off his green jacket as he felt his blue long sleeve shirt was being taken off, knocking his glasses off his face and rested on the floor with his shirt. Ulrich stopped kissing him and trailed down to bite on his nipple. It was surprising to Jeremie as he gasped and covered his mouth, to silence his moans.

"Ul-Ulrich, no-not…not so hard!" Gasped Jeremie. He stroked the boys brunette hair but suddenly formed it into a fist, surprising Ulrich as he bit Jeremie's nipple harder and Jeremie screamed with surprise, he covered his mouth again.

"Jeremie! Not so loud." Hushed Ulrich. "If Jim is outside then we're done for."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that it's my first time and"- Jeremie was shut up when Ulrich kissed him and groaned when their crotches rubbed on each other. Once again, Jeremie flipped over Ulrich so he had the top position now. He lifted Ulrich's tank top so he can kiss his perfect semi-muscular chest and tease him back with nibbling on his nipple, Ulrich moaned as he brushed his fingers by Jeremie's blonde hair. It did feel so good but why did he still feel so guilty on the inside? Jeremie trailed his kisses downward and started to unbuckle Ulrich's pants, at that time Ulrich grabbed his hands and the blonde boy looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Jeremie asked innocently.

"Jeremie, I don't want to do this." Ulrich blurted out.

"But…I thought you wanted it."

"I-I do but…it just feels weird…especially in your room. I-I me-mean we hang out here and if we had sex on the bed, it'll feel weird when we're with everyone else."

Jeremie looked at him for a moment and slightly smiled; "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Ulrich let out a soft sigh of relief.

"But I do want to sleep with you Ulrich." He admitted.

"I thought you liked Alieta! You two are inseparable."

"I believe the correct term is bi-curious." 'Einstein' smirked. Ulrich slightly chuckled as Jeremie traveled up his upper torso again and they kissed passionately. They soon fell asleep in each other arms underneath the covers, letting their little secrets sleep with them for the rest of the night.


End file.
